


A kiss and a cuddle

by BulsaraTheQueen (orphan_account)



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Brothers to Lovers, Cuddles, Cute, Feelings, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, In Love, Kisses, Love, M/M, Stuff happens lolol, cuddly, mutual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BulsaraTheQueen
Summary: The band are on tour, once they arrive at their hotel, Gene and Paul get to their room to find, that they are having to share one king-sized bed :>





	A kiss and a cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first time writing fanfiction and uhm attempting to write a kiss scene...please don't be harsh!!

"Finally, it's time to crash!" Peter exclaimed, rushing to the hotel behind him, Ace running alongside him.  
Gene inaudibly sighed, his head slightly lowered, he gazed off into the distance, his eyes flittered closed.  
Paul trotted beside him, giggling quietly, oh how he loved Gene, from the way he talked or the way he walked.  
Everything about him, from his appearance to his personality, it gave Paul a funny feeling inside... 

Paul was brought back to reality, from the sound of Ace's yelling.  
"HEY, WE GOT THE KEYS!!" Ace called in annoyance, "Hurry up..."  
"Peter and I get our own room this time...but unfortunately, the both of you are going to have to share!!" He said cackling, dashing off.  
Peter tossed the key over to them, The Demon scooted over, catching it before the shorter man could, he smirked devilishly, causing Paul's brows to furrow in slight anger.  
"Hmph..."

"Room 146...well best be off then..." Gene mumbled, leading them to their niche.  
The room was quite spacious, elegantly furnished with hand-made fittings and a luxurious balcony, with a perfect view for a nature enthusiast.  
The only downside, which Paul noticed, was that there was only one king-sized bed, meaning they'd have to share...  
"Seriously...?!" Paul thought to himself, mentally face-palming.

The man was pulled away from his thoughts, his face painted in a deep shade of crimson.  
"I'm going to take a quick shower," Gene said, completely naked, with only a small towel around his neck, he left without another word.  
"Why am I blushing, what the fuck is wrong with me?!" He screamed inaudibly, pulling at his hair.  
Gene was his brother...and nothing more...he didn't want to ruin their friendship or worse, he didn't want to risk destroying the band's future.

He ran beside the shower door, hearing the droplets hitting the floor or Gene's body, sent shudders up Paul's spine.  
The very thought made him feel hot, the image of the water driblets rolling down his tight muscles...as if Gene would want to date him anyway, he's probably after some slutty blond bimbo or so he thought...  
"I-I think I need to cool down..." Paul said sighing, walking towards their bed.

Gene smirked to himself, looking through the window, maybe it's time for some teasing he thought...

Creeping up behind him, Gene wrapped his arms around Paul's waist, he jumped in surprise, letting out a soft mew  
Gene licked Paul's exposed neck, he gave out a small cry, before he was picked up and thrown onto the gargantuan bed.

Pinning his hands above his head, Gene advanced, leaning in until their noses almost brushed, he closed the gap between them, passionately kissing him, Paul's eyes widened in shock, was this really happening?  
He hesitated for a moment, gazing into Gene's brown orbs, his stomach becoming a pit of nerves, it was an innocent and chaste kiss till  
Gene trailed down Paul's body, lightly cupping his ass.  
Paul gasped, in a matter of seconds his millionaire tongue was struck into his mouth, he plunged into Paul's gaping maw, exploring the deep dark cavern.

Paul refused to break the kiss, he didn't even want to pause for breath until the air was sucked right out of him.  
Gene slowly spilt the kiss, he softly caressed his thumb around Paul's lower lip, their breathing was in sync.  
Paul curled up closer to Gene, resting his head on his shoulder.

Gene couldn't help but smile at how beautiful (s)he was.  
"I love you, Paulie..." Gene muttered.  
"Love ya too, my prince." He said kissing Gene's cheek and drifting off.

-END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: God the amount of cringe is unreal Lmfao, this was a quicky, I'll do better next time!!  
Oki signing off Sherry 🎶~


End file.
